Color Series: Deep Grey
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: Angela Barry doesn’t have any friends.  That is until a boy from her past whom she doesn’t remember shows up. Can a boy she barely knows become her first friend?  Set premovies and prebooks.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything Harry Potter. Angela Barry is my only character. Everyone else belong solely to J.K. Rowling._

**Rating: **G

**Genre:** Angst/Friendship

**Summary:** Angela Barry doesn't have any friends. That is until a boy from her past whom she doesn't remember shows up. Can a boy she barely knows become her first friend? Set premovies and prebooks.

* * *

**Deep Grey**

I sat on the front steps of my porch, my head down, my bare feet scuffing up dirt. My caramel colored braids were thin and wispy strands hung around my face. I picked absently at a scab on my knee. Mum had wanted me to go out and play with my friends from school instead of getting into trouble underneath her feet. The only trouble was I had no friends. I only told her I did because I didn't want her to know what really went on at school.

The kids didn't seem to like me very much for some reason. They picked on me a lot. They pulled at my braids, they kicked at my feet, and they called me names like 'freak' and 'loony.' All because when I was in first grade I told them I once had spoken to a centaur. It was true too. Now that I was in second grade, no one wanted me to be on their teams for football, and no one wanted to sit next to me at lunch.

There was always this one boy who never picked on me. But he was older and in the fourth grade. He always stood behind the ring of kids picking on me and watched, with a sad expression on his face. Many times I thought he would come and break up the teasing. He never did. I sniffed and rubbed my nose pitifully. I had never felt this lonely before.

I kicked at a rock. "I hate my life." I muttered.

"I'm sorry to hear that." A voice answered.

I looked up quickly. It was the boy from school. The silent one. The one who never picked on me. What was he doing here?

"You!" I cried.

A slightly large man came lumbering up behind the boy. I recognized him. He was Mr. Diggory. My parents' friend. He came over sometimes. I didn't know he had a son.

"Ah Angela, how you have grown. Are your parents at home?"

I nodded. "They're inside." I said.

"Ah, very good. Very good. I have a matter to discuss with them. This is my son Cedric. You've seen each other before, although you probably don't remember. I've brought him over to reacquaint you." He pushed the boy forward slightly. "Go on Cedric, don't be shy."

"Umm, hi." He said.

"Hello," I looked at him curiously.

Mr. Diggory ruffled his hair before stepping around me and going into the house. Cedric shifted slightly. I tilted my head, taking him in. He was taller than me by about a head and his grey eyes surveyed me curiously. My own pale green eyes narrowed slightly and my mouth spoke before I could stop it.

"Why don't you stop them?" I asked.

Surprisingly Cedric seemed to know exactly what I was talking about. He shifted again, this time shamefully.

"I'm sorry. I know I should. They're being unfair to you. I just wasn't sure what to do. I know some small spells but I'm not supposed to—"

"Spells? Are you a wizard?"

"Yes, I'm going to Hogwarts in two years. Are you going?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I hate school. I'm going to run away before I have to go."

Cedric looked slightly confused. "But why?"

I didn't answer him. I was still depressed from my situation that I didn't care what he thought of me. I stood and made my way past him and into the trees surrounding my house. My bare feet made almost no sound on the soft, dry earth. Cedric however was not as quiet. He came up quickly beside me.

"What's wrong? There's something bothering you."

"Really? How could you tell?" I asked sarcastically.

He blinked. "No need to get like that. I was just trying to be friendly."

"Why? So you can be my friend and watch as the other kids pick on me? That would make me feel so much better."

Cedric placed a hand on my arm to stop me. I faced him with a deep scowl on my face, trying to hold back tears. His grey eyes were compassionate as they looked down at me.

"Hey, I'm sorry those kids do that to you. If it helps any I believe you've met a centaur. In fact I met an Animagus once."

I sniffed, tears making their way slowly down my flushed cheeks. "Really?"

He nodded. "Can we be friends?"

I pretended to think hard. I smiled slightly. "Only if you can catch me," I said.

Before Cedric could respond I had punched him in the stomach and had taken off for the lake. I heard him yelling that I wasn't playing fair. I just laughed. I was almost to the water's edge when I was tackled from behind. We struggled in the shallows for a while until Cedric, being bigger and older than me, came up on top as victor.

"Gotcha." He said. "Now we have to be friends."

I grinned up at him. "Friends." I agreed.

He got off of me and helped me up, apologizing at my wet state. I just waved him off.

"You don't play fair," he commented on our way back to the house.

I bent over and swished my braids back and forth, trying to rid them of water. "So?"

"Friends don't cheat on each other. They have to be able to trust each other."

I looked sideways at him. Was this boy for real? I straightened.

"Fine, I'll play fair."

"Promise?"

I punched his stomach lightly. "Promise."

Later that night I told Mum and Dad about my new friend. They were very happy for me. My depressed state from earlier that morning had disappeared. I had finally made a friend and his name was Cedric Diggory.


End file.
